The Only Thing I'll Let Go Of
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: [Oneshot][GreedEnvy] Just how far will Greed's unsatisfiable greed go when it comes to an unwilling and bitter Envy?


**A/N:** I'm going by the manga here, just in case the whole "Greed disappearing for 100 years" wasn't in the anime 'cause I don't remember. Sorry if Greed's OOC, I haven't really written him in stories before...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA.

* * *

"What do you want, Greed?"

Envy glared at the shadowed form beside him, the form he wasn't supposed to have seen in a little under a century. Greed stepped out, a wide shark-toothed grin on his face.

"Just to mock your ugly face."

Envy's fists clenched and his teeth were bared. How dare that son of a bitch...

"Can't say you're a beauty queen yourself, ass-hole."

Greed only grinned wider and chuckled, taking his sunglasses off smoothly. Trademark violet eyes stared teasingly at the older Homunculus who was just _waiting_ to be set off by a comment.

"Nah. I'm just damn sexy."

Envy growled loudly, fighting back all his desire to launch from his spot and smash Greed's face in mainly because he knew he'd end up breaking his hand.

"Whatever. So what do you _really_ want? You know I'll get punished if I'm caught here with the likes of you and not immediately bringing you down and in."

Greed frowned a bit.

"But that's the point of running away. You have a risky friend who'll keep you company while the other bastards search."

Envy looked away, fists clenched tighter. He could never bring Greed in...

"Whatever. You never told me what you want--"

"I want you, monster."

And Greed was on him, muscled arms wrapped tightly around Envy's bare petite waist. Envy's face was squished into Greed's chest and he hardly remembered to cover up his blush.

"Greed, let me go."

Greed licked Envy's ear, grinning when the older shivered.

"Never. I want you, and you know how greedy I am."

Envy struggled, but Greed had carbon-shielded his arms, making it more difficult to escape. He knew he could just transform into a bug or something, but the idea of using such a cheap trick bothered him. Thus he stuck to struggling.

"Well you can't have me so let me go!"

Greed crashed his lips on Envy's, shoving his tongue down his throat. Envy, absolutely shocked, was frozen in place. Oh God, when was the last time...

"You're mine, you monstrous bitch."

The whisper was so harsh.

"If you want me then stop calling me a monster! And ugly! You only want things that are of some value, don't you?! You've told me so many times I'm not worth shit! Why do you want me, then?! If pretty things can't satisfy your filthy greed, then tell me how _I_ will!!"

But Envy topped it with his own rash remarks. Greed looked down at Envy, surprised at the angry outburst. Envy was steaming though he had quit fighting against the embrace. Greed had forgotten about that short temper.

"Because you're mine. Everything that is mine is precious to me. But you..."

Greed ran his hand slyly up Envy's back, caressing the hard muscle. His lips captured Envy's once more, this time not as forceful. Envy didn't respond, giving Greed a cold look when he stopped kissing him.

"I'm what? Ugly like usual?"

Greed smirked despite the utter bitterness in Envy's voice. He could tell that the shorter tried to make himself more appealing to Greed's taste. The scanty amount of clothing, the strong body with slightly yet devilishly curved hips, the long hair, and the revealing of the Ouroboros tattoo which just made his thigh even more inviting. Oh, the cross-dressing added to it, too. Envy pulled it off so well.

"You're different. I actually give you descriptions. Specific ones. Ones that pertain more so to your appearance. But hey, I'm no sweet-talker, you devil."

Envy looked at his feet. Then, roughly, he shoved Greed away, not caring at how suspiciously easy it was. He turned his back to Greed and started walking away.

"Too bad you didn't see how much I cared earlier."

And with that Envy was gone in a flash of speed. Greed looked on, expression indifferent. Well, that didn't go according to plan. When had Envy cared about him? Damn pansy never showed it. Greed put his sunglasses back on and headed off.

The walk "home" was long, but it was worth it. He had to get over the fact that the one thing his greed couldn't capture was pissed off at him now. That and he couldn't ever have Envy, in case he hadn't thought of that enough times. Ah well. If he was going to take everything for himself, he wasn't going to be weighed down by something that wouldn't ever matter again.

"You're the only thing I'll let go of, Envy."

With a grin Greed made a note to toy with Envy the next time they came face-to-face. He'd start off by denouncing his fashion style and then calling him 'ugly' to wrap it all up. Oh, Greed could be an evil man.


End file.
